Whoops!
by Lyemm Mcgee's
Summary: La vida de un idol es dificil aun que no lo parezca, pero que pasaría si el orden de dos grupos fuera alterado con la llegada de una chica que los hiciera ver las cosas diferentes?... Si los ojos de estos chicos cambiaran su forma de ver las cosas debido a ella, pero sobre todo, ablandara el corazón del mas dificil de ellos.


**Hola a todos mis lindos lectores! Este es un fic que contiene algunas cosas que obvio no pasan en el anime, son cosas creadas por mí al igual que un personaje que aparecerá aquí, espero de todo corazón que les guste este fic, la verdad es que hace mucho ya no escribía fics, no en esta cuenta si no en otras cuentas, pero debido a que las perdí pues por eso ya no subo este fic en mi primera cuenta. En fin sin más preámbulo pasemos al fic, déjenme sus comentarios y su favorito por favor, enserio este fic contendrá muchas cosas que le alegrara el dia o tal vez se los amargue mas okno(¿)**

* * *

 **Whoops!**

 **Capitulo uno: De idols a payasos.**

Era una noche de invierno, era cuando el frio empeoraba, los integrantes de starish se encontraban en su camerino preparándose para salir al espectáculo. Un espectáculo de invierno en el cual varios grupos se presentaban en un gran evento en el cual las personas podían disfrutar del espectáculo, juegos y diversas cosas en un gran campo abierto. Pero al parecer el terrible frio no estaba dando mucho a favor de los grupos.

-No puedo creer que hay muchas personas a pesar del terrible frio que hace… -Comento Ryuga algo sorprendido mientras observaba a través de unas pantallas que transmitían el festival por diferentes ángulos.

-Lo increíble es que no han suspendido el evento, nosotros saldremos con ropa tan ligera, podemos morir de una neumonía –Dijo Masato mientras era maquillado por unas chicas-

-Y si comienza a nevar? Escuche en el noticiero que podría nevar, cuando bailemos nos podemos caer –Dijo Ittoki comenzando a aterrarse.

-Puede salir el hombre de las nieves y comernos! –Dijo Cecil de la misma manera que Ittoki.

-Ya, ya, ya chicos… basta, no se van a enfermar de neumonía, no va a nevar y menos va a venir el hombre de las nieves y en todo caso imposible que llegase a ocurrir todo eso, el show debe continuar y ustedes como buenos idols no deben decepcionar a sus fans! –Dijo Ringo muy animado mientras nos mira- Todas esas personas que están allí, vienen a verlos a ustedes y a otros grupos más… así que no sean negativos y salgan con toda esa energía que tanto acostumbran a utilizar!

-Ringo-san tiene razón, debemos calentar a esas personas de afuera con la calides de nuestra música! –Dijo Natsuki muy entusiasmado.

-Si! –Gritaron todos los chicos de starish al unísono.

-Es su turno de salir a escena, vayan a posicionarse chicos –Dijo Ryuga para luego mirar al grupo y abrir la puerta para que salieran.

El grupo de Starish salió rápido del camerino corriendo con el entusiasmo al tope gracias al discurso que les dio Ringo, iban decididos a lograr que las personas se contagiaran del calor que podían lograr que tuviera su música cuando cantaban juntos, que sintieran esa emoción y amor que ellos sentían al estar en el escenario cumpliendo sus sueños juntos.

Los chicos de Starish salieron al escenario, en ese momento las personas del público comenzaron a gritar muy emocionadas y animadas, starish también grito… pero de terror ya que se resbalaron en el escenario. Los chicos intentando mantener el equilibrio se sujetaban uno del otro pero solo lograban caerse con el que se agarraban, era imposible mantener el equilibrio ya que el piso estaba algo congelado debido al exceso de frio que hacía.

El público al ver tal acto de los chicos comenzó a reír, era inevitable no reír ya que los chicos apenas y podían pararse.

-Creí que ramos idols no payasos! –Grito Ren muy frustrado de no poder pararse a pesar de que estaba sujeto de Masato.

-Ya suéltame Jinguji! Pesas demasiado y me haces perder el equilibrio! –Grito Masato muy molesto y apenado por la situación.

-Lo logre! –Grito Syo quien al fin estaba de pie, pero al intentar caminar resbalo de nuevo cayendo al piso rodando y derribando a sus compañeros quienes a duras penas estaban de pie, logrando una chusa perfecta que los tiro a todos del escenario.

El público no podía dejar de reír, incluso la prensa que se encontraba allí no paraba de reir. Starish había hecho la escena más bochornosa de la noche llevándose los aplausos y carcajadas de las personas que estaban en el festival y de paso las de las personas que los veían por televisión.

-Qué vergüenza… -Dijo Ranmaru quien se encontraba en su camerino con Quartet night viendo la transmisión por la pantalla.

-Aijima es un terrible caso… -Dijo Camus muy molesto mientras miraba en la pantalla que Cecil gritaba como niña ya que la nieve lo mojaba.

Los minutos pasaron con rapidez y Starish por fin fue levantado de la nieve, luego de eso fueron a su camerino, para poder descansar un poco de ese terrible momento tan bochornoso.

-No puedo creer que pasamos por eso… Todos se reian de nosotros –Dijo Ittoki casi llorando de vergüenza.

-Todo fue culpa del chibi! –Grito Ren muy molesto señalando a Syo.

-Que?! Mia?! –

-Oh claro que si! Si tu no hubieses llegado corriendo no nos hubiésemos caído y si no hubieses intentado caminar cuando ya te habías levantado no nos hubieses hecho caer como pinos de boliche! –Grito Ren muy molesto.

La discusión cada vez se subía mas de tono, el resto de Starish no sabía cómo calmar a sus amigos.

-Ya cálmense! –Grito Ittoki mientras se ponía en medio de Syo y Ren.

-Tu cállate cabeza de menstruación! –Gritaron Syo y Ren al unísono para luego arrojarlo al sofá y seguir discutiendo.

-Cabeza de menstruación?! –Grito Ittoki muy molesto para luego unirse a la discusión muy molesto.

De la nada todo el grupo comenzó a pelear entre ellos por cosas sin sentido alguno, la discusión era realmente grande, habían gritos, groserías hasta incluso cobros por dinero prestado de hace bastante tiempo atrás.

-Hey que rayos está pasando aquí?! –Grito Ranmaru quien entraba con su grupo.

-Tú no te metas perro pulgoso! –Gritaron todos al unísono muy molestos.

-Perro?... pulgoso?... –Dijo Ranmaru entre dientes muy molesto con un aura maligna que comenzaba a crecer demasiado.

De pronto los chicos de Starish se dieron cuenta de lo que dijeron, el terror y la incomodidad comenzaron a invadir el camerino. Ranmaru se conocía por ser uno de los sempais con menos tolerancia por actitudes así, lo cual llevaba a que este grupo recibiría un castigo por su mal comportamiento.

-Esto se va a poner bueno –Dijo Ai para luego cruzarse de brazos esperando ver como Ranmaru golpeaba a Starish por haberle respondido de esa manera.

-Le dije que estarían todos aquí –Dijo Ringo mientras entraba con Ryuga y Saotome al camerino.

-Vaya y están todos reunidos, eso es sumamente grandioso… ¿Por qué el ambiente se siente tan tenso? –Dijo Ryuga.

-Eh… Internet?... –Dijeron todos los chicos al unísono.

-Como sea, chicos, Saotome ha venido aquí para darles un anuncio sobre algo importante –Dijo Ringo mientras sonreía emocionado, por lo cual se podía sospechar que era algo bueno.

-Prepárense chicos! Debido a su gran queja de que no pueden seguir poniéndose las coreografías solos, al fin la solucionare! Les presento a su nueva coreógrafa… la señorita Wendy! –Grito Saotome muy entusiasmado dando su típico espectáculo tan llamativo cuando se trataba de una gran noticia.

-Hola… -Dijo una chica con una voz muy dulce y algo aguda, quien su piel era muy blanca, tan blanca que podríamos decir que era como la misma nieve, sus ojos de un verde tan luminoso, su cabello era lo más relevante de ella ya que su cabello era no tan largo y estaba en dos colores, de un lado era de un color violeta pastel y del otro lado era negro. Su vestimenta era algo aniñada ya que usaba una blusa de manga no muy larga, de cuello en v que en la parte de en medio tenía unos gatitos de colores, una falda algo corta en color rosa pastel, unas botas no muy largas de color rosa pastel y su saco de color blanco.

-Como les menciono Shining ella va a ser su nueva coreógrafa, así que intenten no sacarle canas o hacerla que renuncie porque no tolere sus tonterías –Dijo Ringo mientras miraba a los chicos.

-Bueno, sean buenos con ella, ahora también vivirá en la mansión con ustedes, si recibimos una sola queja de la chica, todos ustedes estarán en problemas, incluyendo a los sempais… -Advirtió Ryuga para luego retirarse con Ringo y Saotome.

El silencio inundo la habitación al igual que la incomodidad apenas salieron Ryuga, Ringo y Saotome. Los chicos solo miraban a la chica que tenían en frente, ni siquiera sabían cómo reaccionar o que decir ya que nunca habían estado en una situación así.

-Rayos… esto es incómodo, en la escuela nunca me enseñaron como lidear con esto –Susurro Ittoki.

-¿Crees que debamos usar el teorema de pitagoras para hallar la hipotenusa? –Pregunto Syo susurrándole a Ittoki.

-¿Eso cómo se usa? –Respondió Ittoki aun susurrando.

-No sé, nunca entre a esa clase…

-Eh… Hola hola –Dijo Reiji muy animado quebrando el ambiente tan tenso- Mi nombre es Reiji, puedes llamarme Reiji… o Kotobuki… o Reiji-sempai, es un gusto conocerte –Dijo Reiji mientras le estrechaba la mano a Wendy.

-Ah… hola, es un placer conocerlos, realmente si se los nombres de cada uno y… me siento muy feliz enserio de poder estar con ustedes y poder ser su instructora –Menciono Wendy muy feliz.

-Vamos a cenar, así nos conocernos todos –Propuso Natsuki muy animado.

Todos salieron de los camerinos con destino a un restaurante, mientras caminaban por el edificio para salir, iban hablando todos de algunas cosas, menos sobre el show, ese tema era algo que notoriamente ninguno quería tocar por el rotundo mal show que dieron.

Al llegar al restaurante, fue muy sencillo encontrar una mesa ya que al ser idols reconocidos su vida se volvía mas sencilla al querer ir a algún lugar muy reconocido.

-Muero de hambre –Dijo Tokiya mientras veía la carta de comida-

-Esos peses me miran feo… me miran como Camus me mira cuando se enoja –Dijo Cecil mientras veía una pecera llena de peces de todo tipo.

-De hecho ese pez se parece a Camus –Dijo Natsuki mientras señalaba un pez que se parecía mucho a Camus.

-Solo le falta su báculo golpeador de idiotas –

-Si –Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo para luego darse cuenta de que quien dijo eso era Camus- AH! –gritaron muy asustados al ver a Camus alzando su báculo para luego golpearlos con el.

-Siempre pasa eso? –Pregunto Wendy mientras reía.

-Si, así que no te preocupes –Respondió Ai mientras miraba la carta.

-No me preocupa, es como ver caricaturas… -Respondió entre risas.

La noche transcurrio muy rápido entre risas, charla y golpes de Camus hacia Cecil, Syo e Ittoki. A la mañana siguiente Starish fue el primer grupo que comenzó con el ensayo de su nueva coreografía..

-1, 2, 3, 4 –Contaba Wendy cada paso que hacían los chicos mientras les tomaba el ritmo, las cosas iban bien, los chicos estaban dando un gran resultado.

De pronto llego el momento en el que el grupo cambiaba de posición pasando entre ellos, por desgracia a Ren se le enredaron los pies con las agujetas cayendo al piso pero no sin antes sujetarse de las piernas de Tokiya y hacer que el junto con el resto del grupo cayeran al piso.

-Ah! Chicos están bien?! –Grito Wendy muy preocupada al ver tremenda caída que se habían dado.

-Ren quita tu gordo trasero de mi cara! –Grito Syo quien estaba debajo del trasero de Ren y se estaba asfixiando.

-Deberías sentirte especial, no cualquiera esta debajo de mi trasero, chibi –Dijo Ren aun sin levantarse.

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir sin aun haberse levantado, las cosas se estaban comenzando a poner difíciles y tensas.

-Soy libre! –Grito Cecil con los brazos arriba ya levantado como si hubiese sido un gran logro, caminando mientras hacia atrás.

-Cecil cuidado! –Grito Wendy al ver que Cecil había llegado a la ventana.

De pronto Cecil cayo por la ventana, todo el grupo se levantó y corrió a la ventana a ver si Cecil estaba bien. Pero se encontraron con que Cecil había caído piernas arriba enterrado en la basura de un camión, el autobús arranco sin darse cuenta que llevaba allí a Cecil.

-OH NO! CECIL! –Gritaron todos al unísono al ver que Cecil de iba en un camión de basura.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Mis chicos y chicas! Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo de este fic, de ser así y ver buenos resultados yo seguiré con este fic que estará repleto de harem y cosas muy divertidas como lo que va a venir, nos leemos muy pronto, los quiero mucho aun que no nos conozcamos jejeje, en fin hasta el próximo capítulo mis chicos! 3 .**


End file.
